alex interveiws for the organization
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: When one fanboy decides to join the Organization, what's the worst that could happen? Note, for information on Alex, Eddie, and possibly Kuramu, please see profile Warnings: kidnap and massive OOC-ness Now with Epilogue
1. Interviews Don't Go as Planned

Alex interviews for the organization

Alex: Uh? Hello?

Xemnas: Larxene!! Light!!

Spot light, like whoa!

Alex: Okay. OW! Thanks for blinding me!

Xigbar: *evil snicker*

Xemnas: so why are you here?

Alex: I'm responding to the recruitment add you put in the Oblivion Times.

Xemnas: we've already filled the position. Organization XIII only needs 13 members.

Alex: *drags Xion to the spot light* Explain?

Xemnas: number 13 keeps loosing his memory. (Eddie: Time for a new memory card!!!). So, we needed a standby. The answer is still no

Alex: *gets out sketch pad* Don't make me draw fanart!!!

Axel: *unmanly squeak* Not the pink jacket!!!! (Eddie: please read the other stories to get this)

Zexion: It's the Namine fiasco all over again!

Alex: *unmanly giggle* So that's how she got in.

Roxas: yes, pink hair for a week. It was horrible.

Marluxia: I like it. *fluffs hair*

Xemnas: Enough babbling! Look, kid, we don't need your help. Get lost.

Alex: I'd make a great member! I even come with my own weapon! *Sephiroth katana shing* See? I'd be the best member!

Xigbar: As if.

Alex: oh fine. I'll just join final fantasy enterprises and hope Square Enix makes my outfit harder to draw than Sora's!! *door slam*

Xaldin: Anyone up for DDR?

Larxene: You're on!

Eddie: *Yells at Alex* I had to type this while you replay KH2, and you wrote it!!!!!!

Alex: what? *looks away and is defeated by Axel* Oh thanks sis you made me lose.

Eddie: *looks away from typing* No I did not.

Roxas: anyway, while the fight I will say the disclaimer for them. THEY DO NOT OWN MEEEE.

Axel: But I own you… wait, EDDIE STOP TYPING THIS CRAP!!!

Eddie: *giggles*

Roxas: oh, yeah, they don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy, OR MEEE!!!!

Alex: YES!!!! *beat axel as Roxas*

Axel: Why, Roxas, why?

Roxas: I was forced!!!

Xemnas: review to get a hint on the next chapter.

Alex and Eddie: WHAT!!!! We never said…!!!!


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

Xemnas: *arrives at meeting room* What the? (There is a note posted to the door)

Note: I want to join. Let me in the Organization and you can have Numbers X-XIII back.

Xemnas: *crumples note* Good luck with that. *enters room* First order of business, we have to replace a few members. Seems that crazy kid with the giant katana stole Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas.

Axel: NO!!! Not Roxas. We have to save him. He's, like, my bestest friend eber! (Eddie: I'm sorry, Quinton Flynn…you character gets so much grief…)

Xemnas: *eye roll* Thankfully, we have a replacement for Roxas. Xion, you've been promoted.

Xion: Yes! *keyblade cheer*

Axel: *wibble*

MEANWHILE!

Eddie: Alex, what is Larxene doing in my room?

Alex: She didn't want to play cards. *is totally playing Go Fish with Luxord*

Luxord: Got any threes?

Alex: Go Fish.

Eddie: Of all the card games you could have played with Luxord, you choose Go Fish? Why?

Alex: Because I can't play poker, Roxas won't join us to play spoons, and Marluxia already beat both of us at Bluff."

Eddie: He…nevermind, I'm not going to ask. So, why are there Nobodies in the house?

Alex: I'm holding them hostage.

Eddie: But…you know what, I'm going to go play on the playstation. If you need me, I'll be on DDR.

Luxord: That's Larxene's best game. You should challenge her. Girl bonding time and all that.

Eddie: Uh…thanks?

MEANWHILE: AGAIN!

Marluxia: And you said it's called Fanfiction?

Roxas: And it's…evil.

Marluxia: I like evil.

Roxas: I know…*pulls up 4/11 fanfiction*

Marluxia: Me…and Vexen? What in Heartless' name is that about?

Roxas: UST? (Eddie: Seriously, if you don't know…you don't want to.)

Marluxia: *hacks computer in half* Stupid machine, making up such lies.

Elsewhere

Alex: MY COMPUTER IS IN TROUBLE!

Luxord: Look, if you wanted to quit, you could just say so.

In Eddie's Room

Eddie: How are you that good? *has lost her spot as top ranking DDR*

Larxene: Well, someone has to challenge Xaldin. Otherwise he gets a god complex.

Eddie: Dude…

Larxene: I know. They're all idiots.

Eddie: Yeah, boys are dumb.

Back at the Organization

Xemnas: So, we're decided. We'll steal some of the characters from Final Fantasy and make them Nobodies.

Axel: I still don't see why we can't just go get them back. It's not like Alex poses much of a threat anyway.

Xemnas: I'm sorry? Who is Superior here?

Axel: *grumbles*

Xemnas: Right. Any suggestions?

Zexion: We go save the others? I really don't want to go through another interview process.

Xemnas: NO! We are not doing a Mission Impossible-themed rescue of our kidnapped "compadres".

Xigbar: ¿Tú hables español? (you speak Spanish?)

Xemnas: Xigbar, put down the universal translator and go save the others. And bring Alex so I can kick him.

Alex's house

Alex: My "Xemnas is going to kill me" senses are tingling.

Luxord: Your what are doing what?


	3. A Mission

**DISCLAIMER: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts. **(Even if we wish we did)

Alex: Oh, Eddie, I learned I have ADD.

Eddie: It explains so much…

Castle Oblivion: The Puppet Show

Xemnas: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Xigbar: Uh…why?

Xemnas: It explains so much.

Xigbar: What does?

Xemnas: What?

Axel: Dude…

Zexion: *stops controlling everyone's mind* Hehehehe

At the Real Castle Oblivion

Xemnas: Zexion, why did you just put on a puppet show?

Demyx: I liked it!

Xemnas: You like everything. Shut up.

Demyx: *wibble*

Zexion: I thought we needed to lighten the mood a bit. After all, the kidnapping of our members is a very grave matter.

Demyx: We're going to die?

Zexion: What…I never said..

Demyx: You said grave!

Zexion: *facepalm* I means serious!

Demyx: Oh…

Xemnas: Will you two please refrain from talking? Unless for some reason you can come up with an action plan, I don't want to hear another word out of either of you.

Xigbar: I say we just go in, guns blazing, and steal back our members.

Axel: But you're the only one with a gun…

Alex's House: Alex's Room

Roxas: So, I fixed the computer.

Alex: But…I thought you destroyed computers. *shows cutscene of Roxas smashing DiZ's computer system*

Roxas: Look, do you want your internet back or not?

Alex: Yes please.

Roxas: *muttering under breath* And then I can go back to reading my fanfiction.

Marluxia: I heard that. It is evil!!!!1!1!

Roxas: *snickers* What? You don't like Larxene like that?

Marluxia: No! She's…She's…she's right behind me, isn't she?

Larxene: *electric punch*

Marluxia: *faints*

Alex's House: Kitchen

Eddie: And I found you some new cards. But for some reason, there are more than 52 cards…

Luxord: Those are tarot cards.

Eddie: Oh…can we still play poker with them?

Luxord: No.

Eddie: *pout* Can I tell someone's future with them?

Luxord: Uh…sure?

Eddie: I see that Alex is about to get a beat down by the Organization. Oh darn.

Luxord: Seriously? Where does it say that on the cards? I see no beat-down!

Eddie: *evil laughter*

Alex's House: Garage

Xemnas: Red team, this is Alpha leader. Have you spotted the target? *has a walkie-talkie*

Axel: I'm right here…

Xemnas: *still speaking into walkie-talkie* Red Team, do you copy?

Axel: *reluctantly pulls out walkie-talkie* Alpha Leader, this is Red Team. We have no visual conformation on the target.

Xigbar: What are you two doing?

Xemnas: Special-Ops. Shut up and get down here. *is hiding behind Alex's car*

Xigbar: Oh for the love of cheesecake. *goes into the house* ALEXANDER D. PENTINGTON! We want our members back!

Alex: Uh…that's not my name?

Xigbar: *looks down at post-it from Zexion* Stupid emo kid.

Castle Oblivion: Library

Zexion: I feel a disturbance in the force.

Demyx: *is looking up music* Huh?

Zexion: I think Xigbar just called me stupid. He will pay.


	4. Ultimatum

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own any of the games, movies, television shows, or books/comics that will be used in the making of this fanfiction.

Castle Oblivion: Zexion's Room

Zexion: And if I put this lock of Xigbar's hair here…*sews up his puppet-doll-thing*

Demyx: Is that…a voodoo doll?

Zexion: AHH! What are you doing in my room?!

Demyx: Well, everyone but you, me, and Vexen went on the mission…and Vexen scares me.

Zexion: That still doesn't explain why you are here!

Demyx: I got bored?

Zexion: OUT!

Demyx: *wibble*

Alex's House: Kitchen

Xigbar: Hand over the members of our Organization.

Xemnas: *coming in from the garage* Hey, that was my line!

Xigbar: As if. Now, where are Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas?

Alex: Well…Marluxia is somewhere in a coma…

Xemnas: What did you do to him!?

Alex: Hey, it wasn't me…he insulted Larxene…somehow? Look, I didn't do anything. They just showed up, okay!

Xemnas: You left a note saying that you had kidnapped them!

Alex: I couldn't get past the first floor. You guys took away my memory of why I was there in the first place!

Eddie: *coming from upstairs* Hey, it's the rest of you guys…but, where's Demyx. My plan is ruined.

Alex: You! You did this! You're the reason I lost my manga collection to Luxord?!

Eddie: You're the one who bet it in a game of Go Fish, idiot.

Xemnas: *cough* Um, about our members? Where are they?

Eddie: I will tell you if you bring Demyx here.

Alex's House: Garage

Xaldin: So, what do you think the shouting is about?

Lexeaus: *shrug*

Xaldin: You don't talk like ever…

Lexeaus: *nod*

Axel: Will you two shut up? I'm trying to locate Roxas through our psychic bond!

Xaldin, Lexeaus, Saïx: *stare*

Axel: I sense…that he's reading…fanfiction.

Saïx: Not the evil thing!

Axel: He has joined the dark side.

Xaldin: I thought we were the dark side.

Axel: No, the fangirls are. They have cookies.

Alex's House: Alex's Room

Roxas: Aww man, my favorite fanfiction hasn't updated.

Larxene: Why do you read this? And who is Harry Potter?

Roxas: Well, it all started a long time ago, in a restaurant in England…

Larxene: You know what, never mind. I just want to know one thing. Why does this say everyone in the Ogranization is…gay?

Roxas: Well, you said that men without heats are boring…so the fangirls assumed that since none of the guys get you, they turned to each other?

Larxene: Why not Naminé?

Roxas: She's like 14!

Larxene: good point…

Alex's House: Eddie's Room

Marluxia: Ow, my head. Where am I? Where are my precious flowers?

Luxord: Welcome to the word of kidnapping, sleeping pinky.

Marluxia: AHHHH! *summons scythe on instinct*

Luxord: Whoa, wait just a second. I'm on your side, remember?

Marluxia: Oh yeah. Where are we again?

Luxord: Well, I can only assume an otaku's room? Who keeps this many posters of Demyx? And Zexion? Where's my poster?

Marluxia: *upon finding the DDR* What's this mat-thing? *turns on PS2* And this super peppy music?

Eddie: *out of nowhere* You dare touch my Demyx plushie! *snatches it back from Luxord*

Luxord: Seriously, where's my poster?

Alex's House: Garage

Axel: So, here's the plan. Lexeaus, you throw me up to the second story window. Xaldin can regulate my trajectory with his wind powers, and I'll rescue Roxas.

Xaldin: How does this help the rest of them?

Axel: Do you really want Larxene back?

Saïx: Well, she does keep all of the electronics working, and we never have to pay the electric company…

Axel: And Marluxia?

Xaldin: He has a point. But Luxord still owes my munny from that last game of rock, paper, scissors. We have to grab him too.

Axel: Okay, maybe Roxas can tell me where they are.

Xaldin: *facepalm* You know, he doesn't really care about you, right? He doesn't have emotions…

Axel: But…but…the trips to the beach? Sea salt ice cream with Xion? It meant nothing?

Xaldin: Probably.

Axel: *wails like beaten puppy*

Alex's House: Alex's room

Roxas: I sense that you are only kept around to be our Miss Fix-it. And that Axel is being an idiot.

Larxene: Whatever. Will you just scroll down already? You read slow.

(And thus, Roxas converted another poor soul to Fanfiction)


	5. Failure to Launch

**Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts or any of the games, movies, music, and books/manga mentioned in this fanfiction.** (Even if we wish we did)

**Alex's House: Beneath the Second Story Window**

Saïx: I can't believe there's only one window on the second floor.

Axel: Weird, right?

Xaldin: Yeah.

Lexaeus: *nods*

Axel: So, I just have to land…all the way up there?

Xaldin: Remember. You're here for Roxas. (Because honestly, it's the only way to Axel to do anything)

Axel: *jumps to window sill*

Xaldin: Wasn't he supposed to be thrown up there?

Axel: I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!

Saïx: STOP SINGING!

**Alex's House: Alex's Room**

Roxas: *looking up as something thumps against the window* AXEL!

Axel: Help me. I got hit in the head by Saïx's shoe.

Larxene: Why did he hit you? *opens window*

Saix: (from the ground) He wouldn't stop singing. It was horrible.

Roxas: *leans out window* What are you guys doing here?

Xaldin: We came to rescue you?

Roxas: *looks at computer* But…the internet…

Larxene: First order of business when we get back to Castle Oblivion, faster internet.

Roxas: Yay!

Axel: Uh, guys? A little help? *still on the window sill*

Roxas: Oh, sorry, Axel.

Axel: *latches onto Roxas* I was sooo worried about you!

Roxas: *is smooshed* Uh, Axel. Can't breathe…

Alex: *having run from Xemnas and Xigbar* Uh… Did you bring Demyx?

Larxene: *leaning out the window* Did you guys bring Demyx?

Xaldin: No, he can't fight for anything. We left him.

Alex: Crud. Maybe Eddie will settle for Axel. *grabs Axel away from Roxas* If you want to go home, follow me.

Axel: ROXAS! HELP! *is dragged out by Alex*

Roxas: Hey! My favorite fanfiction updated! *forgets about Axel*

Axel: *wibble*

**Alex's House: Eddie's Room**

Marluxia: Look, tiny girl, we can't just go to Castle Oblivion and drag Demyx here so you can…play Guitar Hero with him.

Eddie: My brother's claymore says you will. *giant sword like whoa* (Alex: I own more than one sword…more like twelve…so, she has a lot of choices)

Luxord: Okay, okay, calm down. If you play one game of Guitar Hero with Demyx, will you let the rest of us go?

Eddie: And I want to write a poem with Zexion.

Marluxia: .*whispering to Luxord* Does Zexion write poetry?

Luxord: .*whispering back* Just agree with her. If Zexion doesn't, he can just trap her in the lexicon of evil.

Marluxia: Sure, you can write a poem with Zexion.

Eddie: AH-HAH! That was a trick request. Everyone knows Zexion doesn't write poetry! He cooks!

Luxord/Marluxia: *facepalm*

**Alex's House: Kitchen**

Xemnas: Where did he go? He was just here?

Xigbar: I'm more worried about the girl. She's the mastermind, apparently.

Xemnas: Yes, they both took off rather quickly, didn't they?

Demyx: *appears from dark portal* You have to help me!

Xemnas: Number IX, what are you doing here?

Demyx: Well…Vexen….

Xigbar: Wait…what if we just hand him over to the girl? We don't really need him.

Xemnas: Water bills…plumbing…atmospheric bad guy music…

Xigbar: Oh yeah.

Demyx: Uh, guys? What about my problem?

Xemnas: Yes, XI, what is it?

Demyx: Zexion created a voodoo doll of Xigbar, because Xigbar called him dumb. And then, he threw me out of his room, even though I only wanted to hang out with someone, because Vexen's creepy and Xion refuses to even come near me. And then, Vexen found me and he wanted to do experiments on my hair…and it was so scary, so I came here. And now, you're telling me you're only using me to reduce the water bills? *on the verge of tears*

Xigbar: Wait…you said something about a voodoo doll. *hits himself in the face* Ow!

Xemnas: Number II, what are you doing? *watches Xigbar suddenly start tapdancing*

Xigbar: *begins doing the can-can* I can't…I can't stop!

Demyx: Serves you right for being so mean. *walks out*

**Castle Oblivion: Library**

Zexion: *holds the Xigbar doll upside down and makes it stand on it's head* Ah, so much fun.

Xion: What are you doing?

Zexion: Teaching a certain Nobody not to call other Nobodies stupid.

Vexen: .*coming in from his lab* Has anyone seen Demyx? I need to test this on his hair. *holds up New and Improved Hair Gel*

Alex/Eddie: Please Review!


	6. At the close

Dislaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters. Those belong to Disney and Square Enix. We also don't own the rights to any of the songs, movies, etc. mentioned in this fiction (We just wish we did.)

Castle Oblivion: Vexen's Lab

Vexen: Enter at your own peril, past the bolted door, where impossible things may happen that the world has never seen before in Vexen's Laboratory, lives the smartest Nobody you've ever seen but Axel blows his experiments to smithereens. There is gloom, and doom while things go boom in Vexen's Lab

Zexion: I doubt you're the "smartest Nobody"…and what's with the singing?

Vexen: You dare mock me, NUMBER VI!

Zexion: Yes? *flips open Lexicon* "Dear Diary, Vexen seems to have gone mad."

Vexen: Is that…a laptop in your Lexicon!

Zexion: *looks up from blog* Why, yes. Larxene was kind enough to set it up. With some gentle prodding on my part.

Xion: You made a voodoo of her and made her molest Axel!

Zexion: Speaking of voodoo…*tickles Xigbar voodoo*

Alex's House: The Kitchen

Xemnas: Are you okay?

Xigbar: *laughing hysterically* Going to kill Zexion… *laugh* for this. Ow, my sides…

Alex: *dragging Axel down the stairs* Have you guys seen Eddie?

Xigbar: No. *giggle* Help me.

Xemnas: *dark portal like whoosh*

10 Second Later!

Xemnas: *comes back with Xigbar voodoo and a pouting Zexion*

Zexion: Give it back! He called me stupid! He deserves it!

Xemnas: VI, what I have I told you about this?

Zexion: I shouldn't harass the other Nobodies with voodoo magic. Nor am I allowed to cast spells on them because I'm bored.

Xemnas: Very good.

Zexion: *mumbles* Why'd you bring me here? It's such a boring place.

Alex: Hey! That's my house you're talking about! I like it.

Zexion: There's only one window on the second floor. Boring.

Eddie/Luxord/Marluxia: *come down the stairs*

Eddie: I'm telling you, the house wouldn't look "fantastic" covered in roses. So, stop suggesting it.

Marluxia: But it would smell heavenly.

Luxord: Just stop. Please. My head…so painful. Where's my Earl Grey tea?

Eddie: *spots Zexion* Love. *fangirl-ish giggle*

Zexion: *hides behind Xemnas* Who is that?

Alex: My idiot sister. She'd the one who masterminded this whole plan.

Zexion: Interesting…Why do you have Axel?

Axel: Finally! Someone noticed I'm being dragged around like a dog. God.

Alex: Oh, sorry, man. Completely forgot you were there…

Axel: I hate you all. Really.

Roxas/Larxene: *coming down the stairs with Alex's laptop*

Roxas: And this is why they call if the Dark Side.

Larxene: Eww. I didn't need to see that. Like ever. (Demyx/Xigbar fanart) (A/N: I needed one of the crack pairings, and that was it. Sorry if I offended Dem-Bar fans)

Roxas: Trust me, it can get worse.

Larxene: Just give me the FanFiction, midget. Keep the DeviantArt to yourself.

Roxas: But…the cosplayers…*wide eyed*

Alex: Is that my laptop? I thought I left that in the car…

Eddie: *is too fixated on Zexion to say she brought the laptop in*

Xemnas: Can we get these negotiations under way? Please.

Eddie: *snaps out of otaku stare* Right. I demand that Demyx play one round of Guitar Hero with me, and that Zexion bake me a cake.

Zexion: The cake is a lie.

Eddie: Thanks, GLaDOS. *cough* In return, Alex agrees he will never attempt to enter the Organization again, and I will not raise a hand against you. (A/N: And this is why we don't let Eddie watch Law and Order or play Phoenix Wright)

Xemnas: Hm. It sounds reasonable. But, we do not have Number IX at present…

Eddie: Yes you do. He's in the living room watching Lucky Star. *sensed him with superior cognitive thinking* (A/N: I know, cognitive thinking doesn't mean that…but Eddie wishes it did.)

Demyx: *comes in with a bowl of nachos* Did someone mention me?

Eddie: DEMYX! *glomp* And you brought nachos! My favorite.

Demyx: Finally, someone appreciates me. *hugs back* And you are?

Eddie: I'm Eddie, and I challenge you…to GUITAR HERO!

Demyx: Yay! My favorite! *they skip back to Eddie's room*

Zexion: This means I have to bake a cake, doesn't it?

Xemnas: Yes, VI, I'm afraid it does.

Zexion: *grumbles*

Axel: *stuffs chef's hat on Zexion's head* Get to work, baker.

Zexion: *makes Axel voodoo out of dough*

Xemnas: VI, what are you doing?

Zexion: *smooshes doll* Nothing.

Axel: Ow! That hurt! Roxas, kiss it and make it better.

Roxas: No. I'm reading. Go away.

Axel: But Roxas!!!! *steals laptop*

Roxas/Larxene: HEY! *beat snot out of Axel and steal back laptop*

Alex: You know what? I'm going to college. When I get back, this place had better be Nobody free or god help me, I will use those swords in my room!

Marluxia: Can I decorate for you?

Alex: NO! Ugh. *pulls out cell phone* Is this Kuramu's Nobody Extermination?

Organization XIII (minus Vexen and Demyx): NO! NOT HER!

Kuramu: *dark portal whoosh* You called?

Organization XIII: *flees* (Except for Demyx and Zexion, who is still making a cake.)

Alex: They took my laptop….find those Nobodies and bring it back.

Kuramu: Sure thing. After I eat some of this cake. Mmm. Cake.

Alex: I'm surrounded by idiots. God.

Eddie's Room

Eddie: Dude, I've never beaten a million before.

Demyx: So, rematch next week?

Eddie: Totally. (Even though we agreed we wouldn't interfere with you guys again…hehe)

Demyx: Do you smell cake? *runs down to kitchen to bug Zexion*

Eddie: CAKE! (is not a lie) *follows*

Castle Oblivion: Meeting Room

Xemnas: Numbers XII and XIII, will you stop looking at that infernal contraption and pay attention.

Larxene: The fanfiction, it calls to us.

Roxas: My precious.

Axel: Worst. Day. Ever.

Kuramu: *ninja attack, steals laptop, flees*

Larxene/Roxas: NOOOOOOOOES!!!1!!!!!1!

Xigbar: Oh get over it.

Marluxia: *to Luxord* I'm thinking of painting the entire castle in shades of pink. What do you think?

Luxord: *drinking from his whiskey bottle* No idea. Pretty colors. Make the bad girl go away…*hic*

The end?

Alex: Finally. *going to college* Worst job interview ever.

Eddie: No, must have more Demyx time…*weeping*

Alex: Here. *hands computer to her* Write your own fanfiction about Demyx…or Zexion…or Zemyx…I don't care. Just don't steal anymore Nobodies. K? Bye.

Eddie: *blinks at computer* But…I can't type! KURAMU!

Kuramu: *hanging from ceiling* You rang?

Eddie: Write! Just write what I say, ok?

Kuramu: Is there cake?

Eddie: Yes, just write! *together, they write this fanfiction, with Alex doing the editing*

Alex: And so ends this little misadventure. Please review. Peace out.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. (Even if we wish we did.)

Under the Second Story Window

Saix: I feel like I've been forgotten somehow…

Xaldin: You're right. I don't think we were even in that last chapter…

Lexaeus: We were mentioned as being part of the Organization, even if we were not mentioned by name. Rather, we were simply referred to as part of the whole. In all honesty, I would rather not have been chased by that loony Nobody Hunter, Kuramu. I'd much rather remain out of the chapter is she's around.

Xaldin: He talks!

Saix: I think I liked him better silent…

Lexaeus: *having stolen Zexion's diary-lexicon-laptop* Dear Zexion's Diary, no one understands me…

Zexion: *appears out of dark portal* Give me back my book. *hits Lexaeus with tiny fists of rage* It's MINE!!!!!

Xaldin: Anger issues much?

Zexion: Voodoo. *evil eye at Xaldin*

Xaldin: Nope. No anger issues. I'm just going to leave now. *nervous giggle*

Saix: *picks up Zexion by his hood* No more voodoo for you. *dark portals them back to the castle*

Lexaeus: …

Castle Oblivion: Meeting Room

Alex: *nervously looks around* I thought we agreed not to bug them anymore.

Eddie: *pulls up hood* Oh please. As if I'd leave these guys alone for one minute. It's too fun pushing their buttons.

Kuramu: I'm in the Organization. I'm in the Organization! (A/N: She's on one of the thrones, swinging her feet like a little kid…based off our neighbor.)

Axel: *coming into the room* Will you quit reading and pay attention to me! Hello? Roxas? Are you even listening?

Roxas: Do you mind? I'm trying to read here. *has a new laptop*

Axel: Why do I even bother?

Eddie: *glomps* I'll pay attention to you Axel. As long as you don't mind the random Demyx and Zexion fangirling.

Axel: Uh…why are you touching me, tiny non-Nobody-type-person?

Eddie: *pouts* Because you're Axel. I thought that much was obvious.

Zexion: Just go with it. She won't let go until you agree to play a game with her…or built a bonfire…or bake…

Eddie: *produces Zexion voodoo* You may be one of my favorite characters, but that doesn't mean I won't voodoo you…

Zexion: *random Eddie voodoo doll poof* VOODOO FIGHT!

Alex: *hits them both on the head* Idiots. Don't bring something like that into a fight. Eddie, let go of the Nobody and let's go home.

Eddie: But…but…

Xemnas: *dark portals in with Saix* And I tell you, there's just something off about the Castle today...YOU! *points at Eddie* I thought we made a deal!

Eddie: Crud. Uh…we were just going. Right, Alex?

Alex/Eddie: *random Door to Light poof* BYE!

Axel: Wait…I just had a fangirl…why didn't I use this to my advantage?

Larxene: Because you're an idiot. Roxas, it's my turn to read.

Roxas: Over my undead body! *runs with laptop*

Larxene: *knife throw*

Roxas: *is pinned to wall by knives*

Larxene: *picks up laptop* Now, where was I in that Snarry fic.

The Organization XIII members: SNARRY?!

Larxene: It all started with detention. *evil cackle*

Eddie/Alex: And now, it's really the end. We hope. Unless you know, we get bored and make a sequel. Please review. Ciao.


End file.
